gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Special Edition
Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Special Edition (牧場物語ワンダフルライフforガール, Bokujō Monogatari: Wonderful Life for Girl lit. Ranch Story: Wonderful Life for Girl) is a HarvestMoon game for PlayStation 2 system, featuring minor changes and add-ons to the original. It is the female version of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life with updated elements similar to that of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Plot The main character is a young woman from the city who inherits a somewhat run-down farm in Forget-Me-Not-Valleyafter the death of her father, and tries to make it successful with some help from her father's old friend,Takakura. Each chapter is one year long (which is four seasons with ten days each in Harvest Moon time) and narrated by Takakura. The chapters all show how the character takes care of her farm, befriends others, and courts men according to how the player controls the character. Gameplay Another Wonderful Life's gameplay is very similar to its predecessors, involving growing crops while taking care of the variety of animals inhabiting the farm. The game also includes the ability to court three bachelors and marry one of them by the end of the first chapter of the story. The game progresses through 6 chapters in the game, which shows the player character going from young adulthood to old age. Starting from the second chapter, the player character will have given birth to a son, who will grow older and the player will have to take care of him for the rest of the story. NPCs also grow older or move as time passes. Notable changes Marriage The player can propose marriage by offering one of the boy's a blue feather, although he will only accept it after the player has convinced him to fall in love with the main character. If the main character is not engaged by the end of the first in-game year, either Rock, Gustafa or Marlin will spontaneously propose, depending on who has developed the most affection. If the player does not want to marry, the game will automatically end at the end of the first year. If the main character does marry at the end of the first year, the game continues to follow her married life. But sometimes if you fail in your married life, you will divorce (or split up) with your husband and the game ends. Bachelors * Gustafa - A down to earth hippie who loves nature. Gustafa loves to play his guitar, and is always positive. He loves flowers, milk, moon ores, and old statues. He lives alone in his yurt by the Inn. His diary is in the couch cushions in his home. * Rock - The youngest of the three bachelors, and the easiest to impress. Rock is laid back, and never seems to worry about much. He is unemployed, and can often be seen wandering around the valley. He loves fodder, old statues, cheese, butter, old coins, home-cooked meals, and flowers. His diary is found in his room at the Inner Inn, on his table. * Marlin - The oldest and most difficult of the bachelors to impress.He suffers from an unknown illness. He loves milk, medicine, curry, soup, and good quality crops, and not much else. His diary is located next to his bed in Vesta's house Children This is the first Harvest Moon game in which the player character not only has a child after marriage, but can raise the child to adulthood. Each possible husband has a different son, who will always end up looking similar to said husband, and a unique set of interests and talents. However, the player can influence the child's developing personality by taking him places, introducing him to people, and giving him gifts related to various fields. At the end of the game, the (now adult) son will choose one of six possible careers. The main character can have only one child, and the child is always male. Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition includes the possibility of having a daughter. Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Changes Category:Playstation 2 Category:Playstation 2 Games